Girls, Girls, Girls…
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: Girls, girls, girls…Girls, I do adore -Yo, put your number on this paper 'cause I would love to date ya…Holla at ya when I come off tour- After all, there was enough Puck to go around.


**_Girls, Girls, Girls…_**

* * *

_I got this Spanish chica, she don't like me to roam…_

_I'm like, "Un momento" - mami, slow up your tempo…_

* * *

He was the man.

No, correction.

He was THE most badassed motherfucker to ever grace the hollowed halls of McKinley High –and yes, he would say with his jaw jutted out and his lips in a satisfied curl, he _did_ indeed fuck mothers.

So, forget about Noah. It was _all _about Puck.

Noah was that punk at temple who held his little sister's hand as they walked down the aisle and stood next to his mother as she patted the _yarmulke_ on the crown of his head.

But Puck? Puck liked to fuck, which invariably meant he liked Santana –her mother thought the pool was looking shabby and call upon his services. Turned out her daughter serviced him afterwards.

_La linda, _luscious Santana Lopez. She was the bitch to his badass and ironically, he wouldn't have it any other way. Like some dude said, "_Behind every great man is a great woman_," right? She had her shit on lock. Full glossed lips, full Latin ass. And she even had that mature look he'd been diggin' after a summer of cougars so the fact that he could get her anytime he wanted at school was a plus exclamation point.

And, of course, the hierarchy had to be kept in place. Finn was quarterback and got hot head Cheerio Quinn, and he was line backer with second hottest Cheerio Santana.

And he'd been cool with that; sexting throughout morning classes, grabbing ass in the hall until she would hiss she was in "_Chastity Club_" and then grabbing ass there just to prove the point that her virtue wasn't quite pure anymore. But what the Hell could be expected when everytime they would turn the corner in those flippy little skirts, you could practically see their G-spot?

Yeah, he was big man on campus, so there would be sometimes when Noah would rear his Jew-ass head and do something nice. Like nuzzle the crook of her neck in the hallway or not lie to her. He never had to because from day one she made it clear that she had her dirty little secrets, and that if he wanted into her pants, he'd better air his out as well. And so he told her about the dark dirty shit in his life that would make Jacob Israel cringe, and she obliged but keeping her gossipy trap shut and making him forget via storage closet. And behind the bleachers. The nurse's office. No amount of math could teach him how to make women moan his name.

And then she did inspire the hawk, so he owed her that much.

Her parents were never home when he cleaned their pool and he was always willing and able so she was on top of him one day, running her hands through his hair and whispering how she wanting to feel more of him.

Guess he took it seriously because the next week, his sides were faded, and the week after that there was only a defined strip of hair left. The nipple ring made its appearance soon after which Mrs. _Cha Cha_ really appreciated; a.k.a. Ricardo Davies' _hot as fuck_ mom with her sweet ass lemonade and even sweeter ass to go with it. He had to admit though, screwing her on those Star Wars sheets was weird at first, but seeing her covered in the small logos, and _only_ the small logos made up for it.

Well, Mrs. _Cha Cha_ was Latina, and so was Santana and Puck must've been slipping because as she took him in-between those lusciously glossed lips, he hissed out the wrong name.

Damn.

"_What the fuck did you say?" _She growled out, breasts bouncing as she sat up. Her hair was out of its ponytail and the light in the room made her glow or made that was the arousal setting in. And leaving. Shit. Her eyes were narrowed and she was holding his cock just a little to hard, Puck gasping at the contact. She was straddling him and he knew he shouldn't be turned on when she was pissed at him like she was now. But he was, so screw it.

"_Don't worry about it," _Puck mumbled out, scraping his large hand down his face in frustration. All that damn foreplay just to be blue-balled. _"It's just a fucking nickname."_

"_Ohh, you mean like 'Puck', right?" _Santana humored, nodding her head with a frown.

"_Exactly,"_ Puck agreed.

"_So then can I make up a new nickname for you?"_ She asked, leaning forward, pressing her chest to his and nibbling his bottom lip without waiting for an answer. Puck responded in kind, reaching down to cup her bare ass until she bit on his lip just a little too hard and squeezed him in her hands just a little too hard.

"_Ahh!"_ Puck growled out, a small cut on his lower lip when Santana pulled back, getting off of him and wrapping herself quickly in a robe.

She pointed to her bedroom door. _"How about I call you 'Get-the-fuck-out-of-my-house-and-don't-come-back'?"_

So, turns out he didn't clean the Lopez's flawless pool anymore. But she must've been PMSing because a week and a half after that, she ran up on him, grabbed him roughly by his letterman's collar, and showed William McKinley High what the definition of PDA was. And then soundly lead him into the storage closet because she had a fetish for tightly enclosed spaces, and so did he.

Later that afternoon, Puck felt in a charitable mood and actually attended math class, donning a freshly placed hickey on his neck –and when fagbag Sinacori had the nerve to ask him who the Hell he was, he told him to look up Seymour Butts on the list and the whole class erupted in laughter, Mike patting him on the back- even though he looked out the window most of the period. He did feel someone eye's on him the last few minutes of class though, and looked behind him to tell the bastard off with a well-placed threat until he locked eyes with Mercedes' brown eyes.

Hmm, so she _was_ watching him mack on Santana earlier in the hallway. His eyebrow rose and his dimple puckered in as he smirked. He nodded in acknowledgement and she rolled her eyes despite the small smile on her face.

Gotta check _that_ out later, now won't we?

After all, there was enough Puck to go around.

* * *

Crap. I should be doing something else. Working on another fic. _Etcetera_. But Puck needs to have his own harem; it should be a prerequisite to writing him considering the many women he has teased _and_ pleased. So every part will consist of one –_or more_- girls and the loveliness of Noah Puckerman with major smuttiness and/or adult language. Tell me what you think?

DAC


End file.
